


Birthday Surprise

by BroadwayItBitch



Series: Family Life [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: It's Connor and Minerva's first birthday, and the Mayfield-Hopper's have a surprise for the party-goers.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> eep, i'm getting back into Stranger Things. Still hitting writer's block with the It fandom, but I'm working on something for it.

It was Connor and Minerva’s first birthday today. The twins have been through a lot of hardships the first few months of their lives, but they were healthy.

 

Mike, Will and Amelia were already at the venue, the park where Isadora’s first birthday took place, setting up the food table. Well, more like Mike and Will were setting up and Amelia was playing with Connor.

 

Minerva was passed out in the carrier on Dustin’s chest. She needed a nap after her feeding.

 

“Dustin, when’s the cake coming?” Lucas asked.

 

“El, Max and Izzy should be coming with it,” Dustin replied.

 

“Let’s hope Steve’s car doesn’t break down this time,” Will said, making everyone laugh.

 

Nancy and Jonathan arrived with Steve, not wanting to take a risk of his car breaking down again.

 

Then Hopper and Joyce arrived, and started playing with Amelia, as they knew more sign language since their last playdate.

 

Mike picked up Connor when he finished setting up the food table and set the baby in the stroller.

 

“Max and El are taking their sweet ass time,” Hopper said.

 

“Hop, no swearing in front of the kids,” Lucas replied.

 

As if on cue, the Mayfield-Hopper’s drove up. Max got out of the driver’s side of the car, while El got out of the passenger’s side.

 

“Hey, y’all!” Max called, going into the backseat, unbuckling Isadora out of her car seat.

 

“Hey, glad you could make it,” Lucas said as he walked to them.

 

“Oh, we would never miss Conbear and Minnie’s birthday!” El remarked back.

 

Isadora squealed and made a fight to get out of her mother’s arms, but Max kept her on her hip.

 

“Unkey Luke!” Isadora yelled, still squirming in Max’s hold.

 

“I got her, Max,” Lucas said, and she handed Isadora to him.

 

“Max! A little help!” El called from the car.

 

“El, don’t bend the box, you’re gonna ruin the cake!” Max called back, walking to the car.

 

Lucas went back to the park with Isadora. Amelia’s face brightened when she saw her cousin.

 

“Melia!” Isadora said, and Amelia stood up to grab her.

 

Amelia loves kids. She loves the fact that she was able to have such young cousins. She loves teaching kids sign language, making up new words to have fun with them.

 

“She’s doing really good, huh?” Dustin asked Will.

 

“Yeah, she’s really flourished since we sent her to the new school,” Will replied. “And we’re just about to adopt her. We still need to get her bio mom to sign the papers.”

 

Dustin smiled. “Either way, she’s yours and Mike’s,” He said, patting gently at Minerva’s back.

 

Minerva started moving and making noises, and Dustin looked down.

 

“Aw, Minnie’s awake,” Dustin placed a kiss in her hair.

 

Max and El walk up with the cake and they set it on the table.

 

Hopper hugged El and El picked up Connor, as he was about to start climbing one of the picnic tables.

 

Nancy started signing to Amelia. She was still learning sign, but was getting better. Until Amelia started laughing.

 

“Did I say something?” Nancy asked.

 

“You said ‘Do you like your new artichoke foot’.” Mike replied and everyone started laughing. “And I’m guessing you tried to ask about her school.”

 

Nancy nodded.

 

“So, Max, I hear that you’re spending more time with Billy,” Joyce said. “How’s that?”

 

Max smiled. “Really good. He’s really trying to make amends.”

 

Ever since Billy and Max reunited at Isadora’s birthday, she and him have been spending time together. El and Isadora met him as well, and Billy instantly took a liking to Isadora.

 

“We have plans to see him this weekend,” El said, picking up Isadora.

 

Everyone loaded up on food as Dustin and Lucas put the twins in the high chairs they brought.

 

Jonathan unboxed the cake and cut it, placing two pieces on some plates and setting them on the high chair tables.

 

Minerva didn’t want anything to do with the cake, and Connor dug in after a few minutes of poking at it.

 

“C’mon, Minnie, eat your cake,” Steve encouraged, taking her hand into his and into the frosting, and stamping it on her cheek.

 

Minerva burst into tears right there.

 

“Oh, baby,” Lucas coos, taking the removable table off.

 

Dustin grabbed some napkins and started cleaning Minerva’s hand and face.

 

Minerva calmed down after a few minutes of crying, but it seemed like she didn’t want to be near Steve.

 

Lucas put the table back on the high chair, but took the cake away.

 

“You’re okay, Minnie,” Dustin crouched next to Minerva’s chair, as she was still somewhat upset.

 

When cake time was done, they started opening presents. Steve was first, when they opened it, inside was a set of children’s books. It was from some Curious George books to Corduroy.

 

“Oh, my God, it’s all of our favorites when we were kids,” Lucas said.

 

“You listened,” Dustin murmured.

 

“Of course I did,” Steve replied. “Besides, these are the best books out there. I’m not letting your kids be brainwashed by the new electronic shit.”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

Mike and Will’s were next. In their gift bag was a set of onesies. Connor’s set was a dinosaur theme and Minerva’s was a princess theme.

 

“Aw, these are so cute, thanks!” Dustin hugged Mike.

 

Mike smiled to them. Will was signing to Amelia what everyone was saying.

 

Joyce, Hopper, Nancy, and Jonathan’s gift was a set of stud earrings for Minerva, as her ears are pierced. Connor’s gift was a purple knitted blanket.

 

“These are great, guys, thanks,” Lucas said

 

“No problem,” Joyce replied.

 

Lastly, it was Max and El’s gift. When Dustin opened Minerva’s, he pulled out a set of teething toys.

 

“These are the toys that Isadora’s using, and they aren’t the crappy store brand,” Max explained.

 

The twins have been starting to teeth a few months ago, but the things Dustin and Lucas have tried haven’t worked.

 

“If they don’t help, we’ll make sure to return the favor,” El offered.

 

“No way, we’ll keep these as long as we can,” Lucas remarked.

 

They were about to stand up and go back to the party, but Max and El stopped them.

 

“Wait, wait, we have another present for you,” Max said, grabbing a small box from her purse and handing it to the couple.

 

Dustin made a skeptical look, but opened it anyway.

 

Inside shocked him and Lucas.

 

He pulled out a positive pregnancy test and ultrasound photo.

 

“Surprise,” El said.

 

Everyone erupted in cheers, hugging El and Max and Isadora.

 

“Oh, my God, holy shit!” Will exclaimed.

 

“Okay, two questions; who’s carrying and how far along are you?” Nancy asked.

 

“I’m carrying again, and I’m about two months along,” Max answered. “The baby’s due February next year.”

 

Yes, even though Max had said she wanted to adopt for their next child, she’s changed her mind.

 

“We’re so proud of you guys,” Hopper said, hugging his daughter tightly.

 

While, yes, this pregnancy may be hard, Max wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been getting questions from my friends on how old the kids are. Here are their ages and birthdays.
> 
> Isadora: 2 years, born November 6th
> 
> Amelia: 11 years, born April 12th
> 
> Connor and Minerva: 1 year, born July 13th
> 
> Obviously I don't have the years, because, this can be interpreted in any year you want.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
